


Nice To Meet You

by lavenderlotion



Series: Sterek Bingo [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: The entire table was empty, save the one guy sitting on his own. He had a tray of cafeteria food sitting in front of him, though he didn’t seem to be in a rush to dig in—a rather wise choice on his part, in Stiles’ opinion. Stiles himself had lunch from home, not one to trust the wonders of Beacon Hills High cafeteria food.He didn’t waste any time unpacking his lunch, pulling his container of chilli of his bag. He had heated it up before he sat down, and he had spent the whole two minutes the microwave took to heat up his food trying to build up enough courage to talk to the new kid. The new kid who was attractive as all hell.





	Nice To Meet You

“Hello,” Stiles said, dropping down into the cafeteria chair, across from the new kid.

The entire table was empty, save the one guy sitting on his own. He had a tray of cafeteria food sitting in front of him, though he didn’t seem to be in a rush to dig in—a rather wise choice on his part, in Stiles’ opinion. Stiles himself had lunch from home, not one to trust the wonders of Beacon Hills High cafeteria food.

He didn’t waste any time unpacking his lunch, pulling his container of chilli of his bag. He had heated it up before he sat down, and he had spent the whole two minutes the microwave took to heat up his food trying to build up enough courage to talk to the new kid. The new kid who was attractive as all hell.

“What are you doing?” the guy asked, his bushy eyebrows drawing down in a frown. Stiles thought it was adorable.

“Well, the plan was to eat lunch,” Stiles told him, pulling out his spoon and mixing his lunch up before taking a bite.

The new kid didn’t say anything to that, but Stiles didn’t mind. He was sort of used to people being uneasy around him. He hadn’t had many friends—or any, really—since Scott left two years ago. It was fine, though. Stiles didn’t need someone to sit with at lunch, or walk through the halls with, or even talk to. It was fine.

Stiles shovelled another bite of chilli into his mouth and pushed away that certain thought. He knew that line of thinking didn’t lead to anything good.

“I’m a were,” the new kid said, but he didn’t look up from his food. 

“Cool, I’m human,” Stiles said, taking another bite of chilli. His dad could complain all he wanted about having to replace beef with turkey, but it tasted really good.

The kid looked up then, his huge eyebrows raised in surprise. Stiles wasn’t really sure why—it wasn’t like Beacon Hills was one of those elitists towns. If anything, they were fairly progressive. In a town surrounded by woods with a constant string of strange going ons, hearing that the supernatural existed hadn’t been all that big of a shock.

“I’m Stiles,” he said, smiling at the other boy when he said nothing, only continuing to stare. “Well, I go by Stiles. It’s a nickname.”

“My name is Derek,” the kid said, his own mouth slowly coming up in a grin.

“Well Derek, it’s very nice to meet you,” Stiles told him, smiling as wide—and hopefully charming—as he could. Hopefully, Derek had yet to be warned away from him. If Stiles was lucky, maybe he could even cement a friendship before Derek found out how weird he was.

“Nice to meet you, too,” Derek murmured, and Stiles watched as he ducked his head to hide a blush—though, considering said blush also turned his ears pink, didn’t do much good.

_ Adorable _ , Stiles thought again, and wondered if developing a crush on a werewolf who would be able to smell his feelings would be a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a hot mess  
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
